Legend of Korra: The Age of Titans and Spirits
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Korra has faced and overcome many incredible challenges in her life, but nothing could prepare her for what has awakened from the ocean depths. After an encounter with this titan of incredible power, she discovers there is more to him than meets the eye. She discovers an ancient mystery, one that compels her and her friends on a journey of discovery and understanding. Borra.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p><strong>The Age of Titans and Spirits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Long ago, before the Four Nations...<em>

_Before the human race..._

_Even before the spirits themselves..._

_There were Titans._

_Gods that walked the Earth unchallenged._

_Giants of Land, Sea and Sky._

_Ancient as the Universe itself._

_Powerful._

_Majestic._

_Immortal._

_They watched life blossom from the void, looking on as spirits, animals and humans came into being on the world they lived upon._

_Some were benevolent, peaceful guardians that lived in peace with their surroundings and the beings that they shared , resorting to conflict if only there was no other choice._

_Others were more malevolent in nature, dangerous and more than willing to succumb to violence and aggression._

_However, there was one of them who was the fiercest of all._

_To the humans and spirits of the world, he was considered a Ruler of Titans._

_A King of Monsters._

_He was the size of a Mountain._

_His eyes blazed a fiery ember, his impervious flesh a dark charcoal gray like the volcanic mountains, his claws and teeth were like the ivory snow of winter._

_His fury and wrath were without equal._

_His azure fire burned more intense than a million stars._

_He feared nothing._

_He was Fire._

_He was Death._

_He was a Destroyer of Worlds._

_And at the same time, he was also one of the world's greatest Protectors amongst his brethren._

_Yet for all his power and rage he possessed, it did not quell his loneliness and desire for another whom he could love and would return it._

_Then, on one day, he met a Spirit..._

_And fell in love with her._

_She was the Light._

_She was the balance and order._

_They would take human form, travel the land and sea, always together wherever they wandered amongst mortals and immortals alike._

_But it was not to last._

_A millennium later, the Spirit did something she would forever regret, something that would haunt her for all eternity._

_She shattered his heart._

_Filled with anger and sorrow, the Spirit's betrayal unleashed his true horrific fury._

_It was one that day that the world not only burned... it nearly perished._

_His fury made the heavens tremble, his fire torching the earth, boiling the sea, and extinguishing the air._

_The creatures of the world, including the humans and spirits, were lucky to have survived the onslaught of the raging titan._

_It was then that the closest of his Titan brethren intervened: The Guardian, the Goddess, the Mountain Giant, the Ocean Giant, the Dragon God, the Sky Titan, the Sea Titan, the Forest God, and the Demon God._

_Their conflict shook the entire world, but in the within those moments of battle even the Titan King could not overcome their combined might as either one of them was powerful enough to challenge him alone._

_His fellow Titans reasoned with him to end this pointless, rage-fueled death and destruction, for it would not return the love he had lost._

_Accepting the truth of his brethren's words, and with a heart full of anguish and sorrow, he waded off into the sea to forever rest in hope that it would make him forget the beautiful Spirit... and the love they shared._

_But he never forgot her._

_Nor did he forget the rage and sorrow caused by her betrayal._

* * *

><p><em>Eons pass.<em>

_Each of the Titan Gods venture out into the world, seeking to find their place in it._

_The Dragon God settles on the continent of Mu, where he became worshipped as a deity by the advanced race of humans that lived there._

_When the massive continent was struck by a great cataclysm, one that resulted in sinking it beneath the cool waves of the ocean, Manda chose to stay and watch over its people._

_Several islands, once part of the continent of Mu, are formed in the events of the cataclysm._

_The Goddess takes one to be her home, becoming a benevolent deity to the people of the island._

_The Guardian, wisest and most noble of them all, adopts one of the isles in order to protect it and its people._

_The Sky Titan claims a volcano towering over a vast valley as his domain._

_The Sea Titan resumes to wonder and explore the ocean, completely at peace with his existence amongst his watery environment._

_The Mountain Giant decides to reside in the mountains that border the sea, where his brother the Ocean Giant dwells, while the Forest God makes his home in the lush forests below the mountain peaks._

_And the Demon God, a fierce warrior of the Titans, returns to a lake within the mountain lands that one day would become part of the Earth Kingdom._

_The Titans and their fellow brethren find their places in the world, continuing to exist on through the ages undisturbed._

_Most of the Titans become lost to history, forgotten by most of the humans who do not share their homelands with them._

_But they still exist._

_Resting and awaiting to rise again to announce their presence to the world._

_And it would begin when he awakened from his slumber deep beneath the ocean floor._

_Fire and Death._

_Rage and Sorrow._

_A King of Monsters would rise._

_It would mark the beginning of a new age._

_An Age of Titans, Spirits, and Humans._

* * *

><p><em>It all began with the Republic City Project.<em>

_After the world nearly became consumed in darkness by the evil Spirit Vaatu and the power-hungry and utterly mad Unalaq, the world's greatest scientists gathered together to create an ultimate weapon._

_It was a weapon that would only be used in the most extreme of circumstances._

_A weapon that could level entire cities, a weapon designed to eliminate any threat._

_Once the weapon was created, it was tested in a desolate part of the ocean._

_The leaders of Southern & Northern Water Tribes, the Fire Nation Empress, the Earth Kingdom Queen of Ba Sing Se, the Avatar and many others witnessed the spectacle from a distance... watching on as a towering mushroom cloud rose from the boiling sea._

_Upon seeing the terrible destructive power of the weapon, the world leaders decided against ever using it._

_It wasn't worth the risk._

_If such a destructive weapon were to fall into the wrong hands, the results could be devastating._

_They urged the scientist responsible for creating this ultimate weapon to destroy all of his notes and any information regarding the weapon._

_And so it was decided._

_Unknown to them all, even to the Avatar herself, they had unintentionally awakened something far worse than any weapon created by human hands._

_If only they could have foreseen that their ultimate weapon had awakened a titan whose fire and wrath could burn entire worlds._

_A titan that never forgot his rage and sorrow, who never forgot the Spirit who betrayed him and shattered his heart._

_A God of Destruction._

_A living force of Nature._

_He would rise, the world would tremble... and everything that exists will know fear._

_Gojira._

_Godzilla._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**This is my latest crossover/fusion. And as you can guess, it involves Godzilla and the Legend of Korra. Why did I want to write this story? Well, I'm a huge fan of both franchises. Second; there's many monsters from Godzilla films that could really work in the LOK/A:TLA universe with some tweaking/creativity. Third; I thought it'd be a great tribute not only to the upcoming Legendary Pictures' G-film, but also to Book 3 of LOK which I'm hoping will be out by Summer 2014.**

**I would also like to state that 10 monsters, counting Big G himself, will be appearing in this story. All of whom have starred alongside him in past films. I've given some hints as to who they are, but I figure I'll make it a bit easier on all of you by giving you the list of kaiju that will appear. Guess who is who by this epilogue alone... and I'll give you a pet lemur that looks like Mo Mo. ;)**

**1. Godzilla**

**2. Manda**

**3. Varan**

**4. Gaira**

**5. Anguirus**

**6. Mothra**

**7. King Caesar**

**8. Sanda**

**9. Titanosaurus**

**10. Rodan**

**Please be kind and leave a review. I would honestly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p><strong>The Age of Titans and Spirits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ocean of Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>Down in the South Seas, just a couple hundred miles from Kyoshi Island, four battleships from the United Forces traversed through the waters. A quiet, almost eerie calm had settled across the ocean that the four ships traveled upon. To most it would have been unnerving, but to the crew of the United Forces, it was just another night on the Southern Seas. Unknown to them, all was not as it seemed.<p>

"What's our progress?", Captain Hachiro Jinguji inquired in his usual strong, gruff, commanding tone of voice.

"We should be arriving at Yue Bay in a couple of days, sir.", One of the crew members answered respectfully.

"Excellent. It'll be good to be on land again. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to catch a bout of pro-bending while we're there.", Captain Hachiro remarked, a smirk adorning his features at the memories of his former pro-bending career before he set about joining the United Forces.

Then, suddenly, it happened. A gigantic form rises from the waves of the ocean, towering high above the four battleships that began firing upon the titanic creature. Their assault was futile, serving only to incur the wrath of an enraged titan. Blinding azure-white light flashes before the eyes of all those on the battleships, soon followed by a powerful blast of energy that annihilates the three United Forces' vessels in a matter of seconds.

The force of the explosive shock-waves sends Captain Jinguji soaring in the air, through the window of the control room, and into one of the life boats. The line of the raft snaps, causing it to inadvertently drop to the waters below with its reluctant passenger. Slowly sitting up within the small boat, Captain Jinguji watches on helplessly as his battleship is destroyed in less than a second. The screams of pain and death are silenced as soon as they leave the throats of the victims, their bodies instantly disintegrated along with a vast portion of the vessel.

Eyes wide with horror and sheer disbelief, the last thing Captain Hachiro Jinguji witnesses before fading into unconsciousness is a massive, lumbering, mountain-sized creature wading through the ocean waves... and the last thing he heard was an unholy, earth-shattering roar that made the heavens tremble. It was a sound that he would never forget. A roar of wrath, rage, vengeance, fire, and death reawakened.

_SKREEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!_

Godzilla has returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City<strong>

**Sato Industries**

Humming a soothing tune, one of a song his mother used to sing to him, Bolin walked onward in his quest to find Asami Sato, his fire ferret Pabu resting atop his shoulders. It was no coincidence that the earthbender was here, for he was looking to spend time with one of his friends. Ever since the world was saved from ten thousand years of darkness, the friends that consisted of Team Avatar haven't spent any quality time together, which was something that Bolin was determined to rectify.

He noticed an attractive young woman in a white lab coat within the room, standing near a desk looking through a folder filled with papers; she was a few inches shorter than he was, had dark ebony shoulder-length hair, gentle brown-hued irises, and was adorning a pair of casual pants and shirt. Walking up to the woman, Bolin gently taps her on the shoulder. She instantly spins around, nearly crashing in to Bolin. Once she noticed the attractive earthbender, she took a step back as she looked away almost shyly, her cheeks briefly colored with a light blush. A few seconds passed, allowing her to compose herself in just enough time for Bolin to speak.

"Um, hello, Miss...?", Bolin greeted somewhat awkwardly.

"Yumi Nagata.", The young woman responds with a smile.

"Yumi! Got it! Nice to meet you.", Bolin said, shuffling his feet on the floor.

"Likewise, and you are?", Yumi replied before she made her inquiry regarding the earthbender's identity.

"Uh, Bolin. My name is Bolin. Yeah, that's me.", Bolin answered, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"So, Bolin, how can I help you?", Yumi asks, setting her files back on her desk before refocusing her attention on the charming, green-eyed hero and former pro-bender.

"I'm looking for Asami Sato. I was told that she was in your area.", Bolin answered in reply, walking over to her desk that was literally littered with folders and designs for numerous projects.

"Yes, and she'll be back shortly. Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable, Bolin.", Yumi offers, gently patting the top of her desk with her hand as she seated herself in her chair.

"Cool! Thanks, Yumi.", Bolin said, seating himself on her desk.

"Don't mention it.", Yumi replied with a warm chuckle.

She was about to continue her research, but for some reason she couldn't keep her focus. After all, being that she's an inventor, an engineer, and a scientist, Yumi wasn't one to be so easily distracted or known to lose focus when concentrating on her work. Then, when her eyes averted to Bolin, she soon came to a realization as to why she wasn't as focused on work as she normally would be as she began gazing almost dreamily at the appealing earthbender. It had been quite a while since she'd last gone out on a date, let alone in a relationship with someone. It made her wonder: maybe I should ask him out? It certainly couldn't hurt, right?

"What's 'Project: Jet Jaguar'?", Bolin inquired as he arched an inquisitive eyebrow, holding up a folder and waving it slightly in the air, thus disturbing Yumi from her thoughts.

"Oh, that's something I'm still working on.", Yumi replied, blushing slightly in embarrassment and hoping that Bolin didn't take notice of her staring at him.

"Sounds cool.", Bolin remarks, opening the folder to quickly gaze at the designs/blueprints for this particular creation before setting it back down on the desk.

"Yes, it's truly extraordinary. I've been working on it for a couple of years, along with many of my other projects.", Yumi admits with pride, smiling in amusement as she watched Bolin gloss over everything within that particular vanilla colored folder.

"That's awesome. So, what is 'Project: Jet Jaguar', anyway?", Bolin asks, his curiosity involving the project still unwavering.

"Well, it's... a robot. A very unique one that will be programmed with an artificial intelligence. It'll be able to listen and take commands... but it will also be capable of making its own choices and decisions. Just as you or I can.", Yumi informed, intently watching the earthbender.

"No. Way. That is totally awesome!", Bolin exclaimed in sheer excitement, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that.", Yumi giggled, finding Bolin's antics to be amusing and endearing.

"Bolin, when did you get here?", Asami greeted her friend, announcing her presence as she walked up towards the earthbender and the brilliant female engineer/scientist.

"Oh! Hey, Asami! I just got here a few minutes ago. I've been talking to Yumi. She's really nice, and she's building a robot! How cool is that? Anyways, I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out and do something today. And me and Pabu couldn't think of a better way to spend our time than with some of our best friends. So... what do you say?", Bolin replied, informing his feminine friend as to why he was here and offering her a chance to spend some bonding time together on this particular day.

"I'm afraid I can't today. I've still got quite a bit of work to do. I'm sorry, Bo.", Asami reluctantly declined and apologized sincerely, a sympathetic expression forming on her features as she looked at her friend.

"Oh... okay. It's fine, Asami.", Bolin said in a low, disappointed tone of voice.

Upon looking at Bolin, Asami couldn't help but feel pity for him. She didn't like to see Bolin so disheartened and downcast. He was always so optimistic, fun-loving, sweet, and upbeat in personality. If only there was something she could do to lift his spirits up a bit. It was then, after some quick contemplation, that Asami came up with an excellent idea, one that'd be sure to brighten up the kind-hearted earthbender.

"Why don't you go see Korra? She could really use the company.", Asami suggested with a warm and encouraging smile.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Asami! I'll see ya later!", Bolin exclaimed in his usual cheerful tone before bidding his female friend farewell and rushing off like an excited, overgrown child on their way to the toy store.

"He's sweet.", Yumi giggled in amusement, her eyes following the earthbender.

"He's my fiancé's brother.", Asami said, smiling as she waved goodbye and watched Bolin disappear from sight.

"Ah, I see. Is he single or taken?", Yumi asks, her curiosity intrigued.

"You're interested in him?", Asami inquired, a knowing yet mischievous smirk gracing her lovely features.

"Maybe. It's not like I got much of a personal life. Besides, you've got to admit, he's very handsome.", Yumi remarked, blushing slightly as she lifted her cup of tea and took a sip from it.

"Well, then you'd better hurry.", Asami offered as a suggestion.

"Why's that?", Yumi demands, arching an eyebrow as she looked at her employer and close friend.

"Let's just say that Bolin and Korra have been getting really close these last couple of months.", Asami stated with a grin, a part of her enjoying how Yumi was becoming engrossed in conversing about Bolin and his close relationship with Korra.

"Does he like her?", Yumi questions, wanting to know for certain as to how Bolin feels about the Avatar.

"A lot. Then again, a part of me always kind of knew that Bolin was in love with Korra. Probably since they first met, I would imagine.", Asami answers, recalling all the times that he would stand by Korra and help her get through anything.

"And what about her? Does she feel the same about him?", Yumi inquires, becoming more interested in the conversation topic.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Whenever I see them together, I can't help but feel that there's a spark between them. In a way, they sort of balance each other out. And they get along pretty well. So, who knows, maybe she does have feelings for him but hasn't come to acknowledge them yet.", Asami responds, her words truthful and without deceit.

"Well, if the Avatar isn't interested in Bolin, I'm more than willing to take him.", Yumi retorts with a sly smile, giving Asami a playful wink.

"I believe you.", Asami chuckled, seating herself on the desk and grabbing the vanilla folder labeled 'Project: Kiryu'.

* * *

><p><strong>Air Temple Island<strong>

Tenzin and his family- consisting of his siblings Kya and Bumi, his wife Pema, and their children: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan- were set to go on a temporary leave from their island home. It could even be called a vacation, one that they all needed after the turmoil of recent events following the cataclysmic altercation involving Vaatu/Unalaq that threatened the fate of the world. However, being that they were going away, it would mean that Avatar Korra would be left alone with the White Lotus guards and the Air Acolytes. It all meant that Korra would be in charge, which is something that made Tenzin more than a bit nervous. It was this fact alone that made him lecture Korra on everything that she needs to know in their absence, much to the Avatar's chagrin and sheer reluctance.

"C'mon, Tenzin! Let's get this show on the road!", Bumi called out from atop the sky bison that he and the rest of Tenzin's family were seated.

"We'll be back within a few days, a week at the most. So, please, stay out of trouble, Korra. I don't wish to return home only to discover that Republic City, or the entire world for that matter, is threatened.", Tenzin said, his tone of voice urging his pupil to take precautions and avert her away from anything that could potentially lead to chaos.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get in trouble, don't get into any wars, don't cause the end of the world. Blah, blah, blah. I got it, Tenzin. Really, I do. Just go on your trip, have some fun, and try not to worry so much. Everything will be fine. Trust me.", Korra proclaimed with a confident smile.

He knew that he shouldn't worry, but with everything that's happened in the past two years, Tenzin couldn't help but feel on edge. There was the whole Equalists Revolution with Amon, then came the dark spirits and the evil of Vaatu & Unalaq, and now that there was there was a temporary peace amongst spirits and humans Tenzin couldn't help but wonder... was there something far worse awaiting all of them and the world itself? Despite this, all Tenzin could do was release a heavy sigh before speaking to the young woman once again, his mind hoping and praying that all would be peaceful and tranquil until his inevitable return.

"Very well. Take care, Korra.", Tenzin accepts, bidding his protégé farewell as he turned, climbed upon and seated himself atop the sky bison.

"Come on, Oogi. Yip-Yip!", Tenzin ordered as he grabbed the reins.

Waving goodbye, Korra looks on as the sky bison carrying Tenzin and family takes to the skies, disappearing over the horizon. Then she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and upon turning in the direction that they were originating from, Korra discovered it to be none other than her best friend Bolin and his loveable fire ferret Pabu. She couldn't resist smiling in a mixture of affection and amusement as she watched the earthbender advance towards her in his usual joyful demeanor.

"Hi, Korra!", Bolin greeted, coming to an abrupt stop right in front of her while Pabu quickly raced up to rest on his shoulders.

"Hey, Bolin! What are you doing here?", Korra replied.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out or something.", Bolin admits, fiddling with his hands as he did so.

"Let me guess. Asami is busy with her company, and Mako is working a double shift again. Am I right?", Korra inquired with a smug, playful smirk.

"You forgot that I'm not going to be doing any new mover pictures anytime soon, too. But other than that, yeah, that about covers it. Listen, Korra, if you're too busy... or if I'm being too much of a pest, you can tell me to get lost and I'll just leave. I don't want to take up your time, or be a burden, or anything like that.", Bolin stated in a solemn, honest, yet seemingly disheartened tone of voice.

When these words left Bolin's mouth, and when he witnessed the sorrowful gleam in his usually warm emerald-green irises, it honestly hurt Korra more than any physical blow ever could. Why would he ever dare to think that she only considered him to be a burden? Didn't Bolin realize how much he truly means to her? In that instant, it took nearly all her restraint not to rush forward and embrace him in her arms.

"What are you talking about, Bo? I love it when you come here to spend time with me. I mean, you're the closest friend I have. Well, actually, you're my best friend. Same thing, I know, but it means a lot to me that you're always there for me when I need it.", Korra proclaimed, taking a step closer to her friend.

"Really? I am?", Bolin asks, receiving a light punch to the shoulder from the female Avatar.

"Duh! Of course, you are, Bo! You're always there when I need someone to talk to and listen, when I need to have some fun and laugh, and when I need help to save the city and the world. I mean, let's face it, you're always there to back me up and support me no matter what's happening.", Korra answered.

"Ah, it's not that big of a deal, Korra.", Bolin scoffed, trying his best to be modest.

"Yes, it is. It really means a lot to me, Bolin. You're one of a kind, a true friend. And I don't know what I'd do without you.", Korra professed with all of her heart, reaching up and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks. And if it means anything, I honestly don't know what I would do with you, either.", Bolin counters in confession, smiling with genuine affection and warmth as he gazed into the arctic-blue eyes of his best friend.

However, unfortunately, their tender moment was not to last. The sound of approaching footsteps caused both Korra and Bolin to avert their gaze in the direction it came from. They discovered what appeared to a naval officer from the United Forces, dressed in mostly red military attire. Only one question came to the mind of Korra & Bolin at that very moment: Why was he here?

"Avatar Korra?", The United Forces Officer inquired, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the Avatar and the former pro-bender.

"Yeah, that's me.", Korra confirms, resting her hands on her hips as she made eye contact with the officer.

"General Iroh has requested your presence. He wishes to speak with you regarding a very urgent matter.", The United Forces Officer informed.

"Why? What happened?", Korra questions, her curiosity warring with the growing feeling of unease that she felt starting to build within the pit of her stomach.

"Something destroyed a fleet of battleships from the United Forces.", The United Forces Officer stated with a solemn expression.

"Oh... Snap.", Bolin utters, just as shocked by this revelation as Korra appeared to be.

Countless questions raced through Korra's mind all at once upon hearing the officer's statement. Were thousands of rogue spirits involved in the destruction of these battleships? Was it something else, something far more dangerous and powerful? What could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City<strong>

**Yue Bay**

**General Iroh's United Forces Battleship**

"I'm glad that you could assist me in this matter, Avatar Korra.", General Iroh said, continuing to walk down the hallway with Korra & Bolin following close behind.

"No problem.", Korra replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"So... any idea of what could have destroyed the battleships?", Bolin asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Not yet. However, we did manage to find a survivor. He was in a state of shock when we found him. Thankfully, the healers say that he'll make a full recovery.", General Iroh answered, not even bothering to glance at the earthbender as he proceeded to march down the hallway.

"What's his name?", Korra inquired, averting her gaze towards her ally.

"Captain Hachiro Jinguji. He's one of the greatest and most experienced Captains that the United Forces has ever known. And he's the only one that can tell us what happened.", General Iroh responds, finally reaching their point of destination.

Korra, Bolin and General Iroh enter the resting quarters where normally the grandson of former Fire Lord Zuko rested on his travels throughout the world's oceans. It was there that their eyes came to look upon Captain Hachiro Jinguji, the man who had witnessed the destruction and death firsthand. He was sitting on the edge of the cot, seemingly lost in his thoughts, possibly reliving the devastating events that have forever changed him. It almost appeared as if he were in some kind of a trance, his eyes staring off towards the steel walls of the room.

"Captain Hachiro Jinguji, I would like to ask you something. Did you see what destroyed the ships?", General Iroh inquired, stepping forward and announcing his presence to the older military officer.

"Yes.", Captain Hachiro Jinguji confirmed, not even bothering to avert his gaze towards the younger General.

"What did you see?", Korra asks, taking a stance beside General Iroh.

There was silence. It seemed to last for an eternity. Then, suddenly, Captain Jinguji turned his head and locked eyes with all those within the room. The look in his eyes was haunting, one filled with fear and horror, while his expression remained devoid of any emotion. It sent a chill down Korra's spine, who found herself unable to tear herself away.

"Godzilla... Godzilla... Godzilla.", Captain Jinguji utters repeatedly, casting his gaze downward as his mind recalled every single detail of the monstrous creature that annihilated the fleet.

"Godzilla...", Korra said, whispering the name that summons fear and awe from mortals & immortals alike.

"What's Godzilla?", Bolin asks, looking to Korra for an informative response.

"It's a legend. A very ancient one. A few years ago Commander Bumi made us spend a few nights on a small isle called Odo Island. It's where the native elders told us stories of Godzilla. They're one of the few people in the world who still remember the legends. If I hadn't heard it from them, even I wouldn't have known.", General Iroh answered, his mind recalling parts of the legends and the ceremonial dances that were performed in tribute to the great Titan of Destruction.

"We have to find it.", Korra stated in proclamation.

"You think you'll be able to stop it?", General Iroh questions.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna try.", Korra responded, her voice confident and determined.

"You have no idea of what you're up against.", Captain Jinguji said in a low, harsh tone of voice.

"Yeah, well, neither does Godzilla. I mean, Korra's the Avatar. There's nothing she can't handle.", Bolin retorts optimistically, throwing an arm around Korra's shoulders in a gesture of support.

"If she confronts Godzilla... she will meet her end.", Captain Jinguji declared, his response striking a nerve within the female Avatar.

"No, there isn't going to be anymore death and destruction. Not if I can help it. No matter what it takes, I will find a way to stop Godzilla.", Korra exclaimed defiantly, more determined than ever to end this reign of terror before it can flourish.

"Then may all the spirits of this world bless you. You will need it, Avatar Korra.", Captain Jinguji responds evenly.

If Korra only knew, if she could only comprehend, what was coming. This would be her greatest challenge, one that could decide that fate of the world and all who live in it. If she is to have any chance of success, Korra will have to face the Titan of Destruction head-on. But will any amount of force or reason be enough deter his vengeful wrath and fiery rage? Will she save the world... or watch on helplessly as it burns?

All would be revealed in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Where will Korra & Bolin's epic adventure begin? Two words: Kyoshi Island. It is here that Godzilla will reveal himself not only to Avatar Korra, but to a world that has mostly forgotten him. But that's not all. Jinora will be exploring the mountain forests that border the sea... where she'll encounter giants! And for those wondering, yes, I plan on the pairing of this story to be Borra (Bolin & Korra). Got a problem with that? Yeah, I thought not. Did any of you G-Fans notice the little 'Easter Eggs' I planted in this chapter? :)**

**By the way, have all of you seen the latest trailer for Legendary's 'Godzilla'? It's freaking awesome! I'm very pleased with the tone, direction, and setting the film is using as it harkens back to the original 1954 film. And I really like Godzilla's design. Very powerful and unique, while paying homage to all the designs that predated it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p><strong>The Age of Titans and Spirits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Encounters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>General Iroh's Battleship<strong>

**The South Seas**

A few days have passed, and not a single trace of Godzilla could be found. But Korra knew that he was out there, somewhere in the ocean, biding his time until he would resurface and unleash his vengeful wrath upon the world. She stared out over the railing she was leaning against, her arctic-blue irises watching the cool waves and the dozen or so United Forces battleships that were following close behind. She was so focused on the sights and her own thoughts that she didn't notice the approach of a certain earthbender who came to make sure she was all right.

"Hey, Korra.", Bolin greets as he approached, leaving only a diminutive gap of space between them as he leaned against the railing and looked out towards the ocean before focusing on the female Avatar.

"Hey, Bo.", Korra replied in a small voice, one that he wouldn't expect from someone like her.

"Are you okay? You're very quiet, which isn't like you. Not at all.", Bolin remarked, instantly noticing her conflicted and somewhat downcast tone.

"It's nothing. It's just that... I'm not sure what I'm doing here is right.", Korra said, stating what she was honestly feeling in regards to the situation involving Godzilla.

"What do you mean?", Bolin asks, arching an eyebrow as he began listening intently to his best friend.

"Think about it, Bo. When we were dealing with Amon and the Equalists, I rushed in and it not only nearly cost me my bending but I also put everyone I care about in danger... including you. Then when I returned home and tried to stop the spirits, I was manipulated by Unalaq into freeing Vaatu. I nearly lost my friends, my family, my home, our entire world... All because I rushed in and didn't think anything through. I just don't want to make those same mistakes over again... especially if you or anyone else ends up getting hurt because of me.", Korra explained as she lowered her head, confessing her thoughts to the earthbender in hopes that he'd understand.

"You won't, Korra. I know that it won't happen, just like I know that you'll find a way to stop Godzilla. Whether it'll be fighting him head-on or talking it out. After all, you're not just the Avatar, the bridge between two worlds. You're Korra! The smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the entire world! You can do pretty much anything!", Bolin said in a reassuring, optimistic, understanding tone of voice.

"You have a lot of confidence in me, don't you?", Korra chuckled lightly, looking up into the smiling face of Bolin.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, you saved me and all of Republic City from Amon & the Equalists; you stopped the war between the Southern & Northern Water Tribes, brought peace amongst the people and spirits, and saved the world from 10,000 years of darkness. If you can't inspire confidence, nobody can.", Bolin countered with a cheerful grin and a playful wink, which had the effect of not only lifting Korra's spirits but also causing her cheeks to blush slightly from the string of compliments.

It was then that Korra leaned in close and affectionately kissed Bolin on the cheek. She didn't know if it was out of impulse or that she really wanted to do it, but she did nonetheless. It certainly caught the charming earthbender by surprise as she noticed his emerald-green eyes widening briefly. It was the least she could have done, and the fact that he looked adorable when flustered was just a bonus.

She honestly didn't know what she would do without Bolin. He gave her confidence, lifting her spirits when she felt disheartened and downcast. He was always there for her when she needed him, regardless of the situation. He truly was one of a kind. It was then at this moment that Korra began to realize how much Bolin meant to her, not just as a best friend... but quite possibly as something more as a genuine warmth entered her heart.

"Thanks, Bo. I really needed that.", Korra said, staring deeply into his jade eyes.

"Uh, you're welcome.", Bolin stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as his cheeks became flushed with a crimson blush.

It was at this particular time that General Iroh appeared, interrupting the moment that Korra and Bolin were sharing with one another. And despite not actually being there to hear the conversation, the grandson of Zuko could sense that there definitely something developing between the Avatar and the optimistic earthbender. Regardless, there were more pressing matters to contend with involving the return of Godzilla.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but we've got a message from Kyoshi Island. Something's happened there.", General Iroh informed, exchanging glances at his two allies.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoshi Island<strong>

**The Shoreline**

Once it was at the top of the food-chain, the largest and most deadly predator in all of these waters. Now, the dreaded Unagi, a creature that destroyed small ships and devoured anything that dared to trespass in its domain, lay dead on the sandy shores of the small isle of Kyoshi, its body dismembered into several pieces. It was a disturbing and utterly frightening sight, especially to those who discovered its corpse when it washed ashore when the sun began to rise.

Since discovering the remains of the Unagi, the Kyoshi Warriors made sure to send out an urgent message to the United Forces. It was safe to assume that whatever destroyed the small fleet of battleships was equally responsible for slaughtering the largest oceanic carnivore within a thousand miles. A supernatural tension seemed to envelope everyone who came to look upon the dead sea leviathan, even those of the Kyoshi Warriors who awaited the arrival of General Iroh and Avatar Korra.

It wasn't long before the large fleet of battleships appeared, heralding the arrival of General Iroh, Avatar Korra and Bolin who came ashore on one of the small lifeboats. They were immediately greeted and escorted to the site in which the corpse of the Unagi was found. It was a horrifying sight; the blood of the beast staining the sand as a foul odor of rotting flesh permeated the air. It was almost enough to make Bolin upchuck his entire breakfast. It was there that they meet a close personal friend of General Iroh, a beautiful dark-haired young woman whose strong personality and skill made her a feminine warrior who could quite possibly rival Avatar Kyoshi in battle.

"Something ripped it to pieces, made prey of it.", One of the Kyoshi Warriors stated.

"But that isn't possible. The Unagi is prey to none. So what could have possibly done this to it?", Another responds, voicing an inquiry that all of her fellow warriors wished to know.

"Do you know what did this, General?", Emiko, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, questioned her close friend and former lover as she stepped forward.

"Well, Emiko, to be honest, even if I were to tell you the truth... you may not believe it.", General Iroh answered, not certain if it would be best to tell her the truth.

"Why is that?", Emiko inquired, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at the son of the current reigning Fire Lord.

"Because the thing that killed the Unagi, the thing that destroyed the fleet of battleships was...", General Iroh began to speak only to be interrupted by none other than the Avatar herself.

"Godzilla.", Korra interjected, her proclamation causing the other Kyoshi Warriors to stare at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"You're not serious, are you?", Emiko demanded, stepping forward to look the Avatar right in the eyes.

"Uh, yeah, we are. Godzilla is the real culprit in all of this!", Bolin replied, backing up Korra one-hundred percent.

"But that's non...", Emiko began to say only for her to be silenced by the devastating force that made the entire island tremble.

SHAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A titanic wave, a virtual tsunami that appeared from out of nowhere, smashes against the tall hillside. Its impact shaking the small island and sending water exploding high into the skies, which proceeds to rain down upon Avatar Korra, Bolin, General Iroh, Emiko and the Kyoshi Warriors who were standing on the beach. The entire island began to quake again, causing all those on the beach to struggle to keep a firm foothold on the loose sand. Little did they know that these quakes were caused by the footsteps of a creature who was considered to be nothing more than a myth and a legend.

_THOOM!_

_THOOM!_

_THOOM!_

_THOOM!_

Then Godzilla appeared for all to see, looming over the hillside, his two fiery ember-hued eyes gazing down and around the landscape of the diminutive isle. His dark charcoal body was heavily muscular, his stance bipedal as he stood on two large legs that ended with massive clawed feet. He supported two solid arms which ended with four dexterous, clawed digits; his chest was thick and solid with muscle, much like his neck. When his lips curled back in a snarl, it revealed two rows of sharp teeth on his upper and lower jaws. On his back were three rows of jagged silver-white dorsal spikes that jutted out of his spine that became more diminutive as they progressed down his very long, segmented tail. Slamming his clawed fists on the hillside, Godzilla rears his head back and unleashes a thunderous roar of such power and volume that it could be heard for hundreds of miles away.

_SKREEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNGK!_

It was so intense that Korra and the others were forced to cover their ears with their hands, attempting to shut out the spirit piercing roar of the saurian titan. Through it all Korra couldn't tear her gaze away from Godzilla, terrified and in awe of not only Godzilla's size and power, but of his majestic presence and regal appearance that seemed to balance his savage ferocity and fearsome wrath. She never encountered anything that made her experience such a rush of emotions as she did when her arctic-blue irises looked upon Godzilla.

Seconds later, Godzilla rips through the hillside as if it were nothing but air, sending chunks of earth exploding and crumbling in all directions. Marching onward, possibly ignoring or not even noticing the humans gathered on the beach, Godzilla lets out a rumbling growl as his thundering footsteps made the island quiver with each step. He cared not of the insignificant humans or their island home. He only sought to quell his rage and sorrow, to unleash his fury upon any and all who dared to stand in his way.

He took no pleasure from this nor did he display any malice in any of his actions. He is simply a force of nature, a wrathful titan who was awakened from his eons long slumber. What did he care of the mortals and spirits that shared the world with him and his fellow titans? Why should he care if some of them would perish?

"He's heading towards the village!", Emiko proclaimed, feeling utterly helpless as any of them were given the current situation.

"That's definitely not good!", Bolin exclaimed, taking a stance beside Korra as she looked on.

"Spirits... help us all.", Korra whispered, watching on as Godzilla continued to advance into the interior of Kyoshi Island without hesitation.

"It's up to you now, Avatar Korra.", General Iroh stated, his eyes and those of the individuals around him solely focused on the only being who could possibly end this before lives were lost.

But could she end this? Was there any way to stop Godzilla? Would force even succeed against a titan of such massive size and immense power? Could he be reasoned with? What could Avatar Korra possibly do against Godzilla? These questions and more coursed through the minds of all the individuals on the beach... including Korra herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mountain Forests Bordering the Sea<strong>

Resting against the trunk of a towering tree, Jinora peacefully reads a particularly very old and very large book that she acquired from Wan Shi Tong's Library during her time in the Spirit World. Her family and siblings were invested in their own various activities, which she didn't mind as it gave her some peace to enjoy her novel. When Jinora glanced up from her book she noticed that Meelo was playing with his pet lemur, Ikki was picking flowers with Kya while Bumi kept ranting on about all the places he had been while serving in the United Forces, and her parents Tenzin & Pema were comforting her infant brother Rohan as they rested on the ground.

"What are you reading, sweetheart?", Pema asks in a gentle, motherly tone of voice.

"Mom, do you know anything about the Ancient Titans?", Jinora responds with an inquiry, setting the book down in her lap before looking at her mother.

"No, I'm afraid not.", Pema admits.

"Well, this book has everything about them. There's several sections, each with multiple chapters that are dedicated to every one of them. I've read a couple so far. It's really interesting.", Jinora stated with a smile, turning a page in order to continue reading.

"Which one are you reading now?", Ikki questions, her curiosity intrigued for the moment.

"I'm reading about a titan named Godzilla. He was the fiercest of all the ancient titans, and apparently one of the most powerful. He was described as the embodiment of wrath, fire, rage, death, and destruction. One day, that all changed when he fell in love with a beautiful spirit.", Jinora answered, examining the artistic rendition of the spirit... which looked familiar.

"Hey, I recall hearing that story before! It was from the native elders of Odo Island. Long ago, they used to sacrifice beautiful maidens to appease Godzilla, hoping that they would be spared of his wrath if they gave him a lovely offering. You know, she'd only be a few years older than you, Jinora, when the people would offer her up as a sacrifice. They'd dress her up in lovely clothes and flowers, tie her to a small raft, and push her out to sea where she'd meet her fate. It is then said that Godzilla would rise from the depths of the ocean to claim his sacrifice... and they're never seen or heard from again.", Bumi responds, telling the children one of the many factual stories that he heard from the native elders.

"Ooh, scary!", Ikki said, completely invested in her Uncle's story.

"Rawr! I'm Godzilla! I'm gonna eat you!", Meelo shouts as he leaped at Ikki who squealed in response as they began playing amongst the flowers.

"Brother, please refrain from trying to frighten Jinora with your outlandish stories. It's all merely native superstition. Nothing more.", Tenzin urged with an irritated tone of voice.

"For your information, little brother, the natives of Odo Island truly believe that Godzilla exists. Besides, if spirits exist, who is to say that Godzilla doesn't?", Bumi argued, crossing his arms over his chest as if he were daring Tenzin to challenge him.

"I hate to admit it, Tenzin, but Bumi's got a valid point. All myths and legends do have their basis in truth.", Kya added, knowing all too well from experience that the line between fantasy and reality was extraordinarily thin.

"You tell him, sis! Speaking of ancient titans, did I ever tell you of a forgotten, hidden village where the people worship and live in fear of Varan, the Demon God of their sacred lake? Or how about a Fire Nation village filled with people who practically pee in their pants at the mentioning of Rodan, the Sky Titan? Ha Ha Ha! I'll never forget the look on that old lady's face when I ran into her bar screaming "Rodan is coming! Run for your lives!". Never seen a bunch of people move so fast in all of my life!", Bumi remarked, bursting forth and nearly dropping to his knees in laughter.

"Very mature, Bumi.", Kya deadpanned, her expression taking on one that was akin to a parent scolding their child.

"What? It was all in good fun!", Bumi declared, throwing his hands in the air.

"Bah! Nothing but utter nonsense as usual!", Tenzin scoffed, handing over the baby Rohan to his wife Pema.

"I'm going to take a walk.", Jinora informed her parents and family members, rising up from the ground and handing her father the novel in order to ensure that it would remain safe.

"Go ahead, dear. Just remember to be careful, and don't stray too far from the camp.", Kya said, making sure that her niece understood what she was suggesting.

"I will.", Jinora assured her Aunt.

"And be sure to be back in time for supper. The last thing any of us want is you getting lost.", Pema stated, still not completely over the trauma of nearly losing her oldest child in the Spirit World.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back in no time.", Jinora reassured with a smile.

And with that Jinora sets about on her adventure through the mountain forest alone. Traversing through the foliage, Jinora makes sure to leave marks along the paths that she traveled just in case if she needed to find her way back to the camp. She eventually came to the edge of a cliff, one that provided her a stunning view of the ocean and a vast, sand covered beach. It was a truly beautiful sight; she could probably spend all day sitting on the grassy earth, watching the cool waters of the sea and feel their cool, gentle breeze.

But she couldn't, especially given that her desire for exploration of this land had yet to be satisfied. Turning away from the, Jinora set about exploring the forest once again. If she had bothered to she might lingered there a few moments longer she might have noticed the gigantic footprints that were embedded into the sands of the beach. These were the telltale signs that a giant had risen from the depths of the ocean and stalked its way towards the mountain forests.

Racing through the pathways by using her airbending skills to create an air-scooter, Jinora comes across a massive geothermal lake. Kneeling down she places her hands in the warm water, releasing a content sigh as the liquid soothed flesh and bone. She'd have to make a mental note to show this place to her family, as it would be a great spot to go swimming in. Not only was the waters warm, soothing, and comfortable but the lake was definitely deep enough to go diving. It was the perfect place to have fun.

Suddenly, just as she stood up to her feet, a monstrous form bursts from the geothermal lake. Eyes wide with horror, Jinora stood paralyzed at the sight of the towering Gargantua. The humanoid beast was humongous, a living mountain of green flesh and shaggy hair. The monster possessed a stocky build like that of an muscle-bound earthbender; two dexterous, five-digit hands with sharp talon-like claws; a mouth full of dagger-like teeth, including a bizarre underbite with two enlarged tusk-like canine teeth that protrude above the beast's upper lip; two feral eyes where the sclera was blood-shot red and the pupils were of an eerie green in color.

The fearsome green Gargantua is Gaira, the Ocean Giant. Legends told of his savage nature, his great hunger for sustenance, and his tendency to sink ships in order to devour their crews. For it was known in the legends of old that Gaira considered humans to be a rare delicacy. Unfortunately for Jinora, she had accidently stumbled upon the geothermal lake that Gaira dwelled in when he sought to venture out from the sea that he ruled over. The giant's terrible eyes focused on Jinora, a terrifying roar thundering forth from his toothy maw.

_GREEEOOONNGRR!_

Screaming at the top of her lungs, her throat almost becoming raw from the strain, Jinora takes off running at full speed. Clawing himself out of the lake, Gaira pursues the agile young airbender. She could hear the vicious monster's thundering footsteps behind her, which had the effect of making her run faster. If she were to have any chance to escape death, Jinora would have to run like she's never ran before. There was no other way, no one around to save her from Gaira... or so she believed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Run, Jinora! RUN!**

**From this point on, the story will only continue to grow and escalate. There will be revelations, epic monster battles, intriguing human & kaiju drama, some humor, and a bit of romance. Oh, and did I mention that there will be some cool surprises? In our next chapter, Korra will confront and have her first interaction/altercation with Godzilla; Jinora will encounter two more giants within the mountain forests.**

**Don't miss it! And keep those reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p><strong>The Age of Titans and Spirits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Appearances are Deceiving<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mountain Forests Bordering the Sea<strong>

Jinora didn't strain her voice screaming as the rabid, hairy, green giant pursued her through the forest. She didn't dare look back, not even for a brief glance. She just kept on running, her breathing fast and hectic, her eyes filled with terror and desperation. She could hear Gaira's thunderous footsteps gaining on her with each passing second, instilling more fear in her rapidly beating heart. She had to find a way to escape, to somehow lose her flesh-devouring pursuer.

Growing tired of the chase, though still determined to feast on the human snack, Gaira uproots a giant boulder within his right hand and tosses it at the mountainside which happened to be close to the path that Jinora traversed. The resulting impact of the projectile shatters a vast portion of the mountainside, causing a massive rock slide that barrels its way towards the helpless airbender. Trapped between the monstrous Gaira and the crumbling mountainside, Jinora's eyes began to shed tears, knowing that she'd never see her beloved family ever again. She was going to die, crushed to a bloody smear and her remains devoured by the blood-thirsty Ocean Giant. Closing her eyes and raising her arms in a futile attempt to shield herself from the coming titanic rock slide, Jinora unleashes a terrified scream.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a gigantic hand swiftly snatches Jinora up within its grasp, saving her from being crushed under a couple thousand tons of rock. A few seconds later, Jinora lowers her arms and opens her eyes to discover that she was situated in the palm of a gigantic hand. Letting out a startled gasp, Jinora falls back on her rear as she quickly averts her gaze to look up at the face of a giant.

The gigantic beast was a living mountain of shaggy golden-brown hair and flesh, not unlike that of Gaira in some ways. However, where as there are a few similarities, Jinora could notice and sense a difference between the two gargantuas that was more than mere physical appearance. The bipedal, golden-brown humanoid creature was taller than Gaira, but just as muscular and bulky in overall physique; two dexterous, five-digit hands with blunt ape-like nails that were attached to long arms; the behemoth's mouth was filled with teeth akin to a human or a gorilla, with the upper and lower canine teeth far less pronounced than that of Gaira's own and lacking the bizarre underbite completely.

But what surprised Jinora the most about the giant's appearance was his gentle golden-brown irises and human-like facial expression/visage. There was an inherit kindness and serenity within those eyes; she could sense a cunning human-level intellect within the giant. He wasn't bloodthirsty or feral, nor did he seem to possess any malice or savagery. When Jinora looked in his eyes, she'd seen genuine concern and compassion in those golden-brown orbs. It was almost enough to make her feel safe and secure, even if she felt comparable to a fiery moth-bird larva in the hand of the gigantic hominid.

The titan is known in the ancient legends as Sanda, the Mountain Giant, brother of the fearsome and savage Gaira, the Ocean Giant. Peaceful and solitary, Sanda withheld compassion for all living things, including humans. It was one of the many things that made him different from Gaira. Still, despite their apparent differences and opposing natures, Gaira and Sanda have come to aid or comfort one another in the past. However, more than once, they've fought one another in titanic battles that neither the land nor the sea could contain. Their altercations were some of the most brutal and intense conflicts that the world has ever witnessed, infamous even amongst their fellow Titan brethren.

A low rumbling growl thundered forth from Sanda's throat as he locked eyes with Gaira, already knowing that his ferocious brother sought to devour the child within his grasp. He would not let this happen. Gaira may have claimed many human lives in the ocean that he ruled, but the mountains and the forests were his domain. Gaira would kill no humans within these mountains, not as long as Sanda was the protector of this paradise. Glancing down within his right hand, he could see the fear and uncertainty instilled in Jinora's eyes.

Sanda understood that he wouldn't have much time before Gaira would charge and attempt to rip the human from his protective grasp. Quickly kneeling down, Sanda gingerly allows Jinora to slide out of the palm of his hand and onto the ground. A rumbling roar bellowed forth from Sanda, one that was directed at the young female airbender, urging her to run for her life. And that's exactly what Jinora did. It was only seconds later that she heard Gaira's enraged, frightening roar echo throughout the mountain forests.

_GREEEOOONNGRR!_

Jinora wanted to look back, to make sure the giant who saved her life would be all right, but instinct had taken over and forced her to continue running for her life. She had to find her way back to the campsite, tell her family of the monsters, and leave this place. Only problem was, with the dense fog now condensing the entire surrounding forests, she wasn't certain on the exact location of the camp. It didn't matter, for she knew that her only option was to move on and hope that she'd find her way back to the campsite.

While Jinora made her escape, Sanda and Gaira charged at each other, their collision sending devastating shockwaves throughout the mountains. It was equivalent to a violent earthquake, a natural disaster caused by two brothers who've waged war against one another since the beginning of time. The two Garantuas grappled, each trying to overwhelm the other through pure physical force alone until Sanda used his marginally greater mass and height to his advantage, thus allowing him to throw Gaira to the ground.

It did little to affect Gaira, who was back on his feet in an instant, snarling and growling in rage as he lunged at his brother. Once again Sanda and Gaira grappled, pummeling each other repeatedly with ferocious blows that could level small mountains. However, this time it was Gaira who managed to use his own mass and that of his brother's own body weight to assist him in judo-throwing Sanda against the mountainside. Solid rock and earth are shattered upon impact along with the majority of the mountainside in which Sanda & Gaira fought upon.

The savage Green Gargantua pounced upon the Brown Gargantua, grasping Sanda's throat within his clawed hands before smashing him against the earth again and again. Fighting back, Sanda repeatedly punches Gaira in the face before managing to position his feet against Gaira's abdomen, using his immense leg strength to forcefully dislodge the Green Gargantua and send him crashing through a hundred meters of heavily forested woodland. Rising to his feet, Sanda approaches Gaira, grabbing his sibling and lifting him up to his feet. It is then that Gaira strikes, throwing a handful of dirt into Sanda's face, temporarily blinding the Brown Gargantua and allowing Gaira to body slam him down upon the tree covered valley. Gaira proceeds to turn away from the recovering Sanda, racing off into the depths of the mountain forests at top speed.

Gaira wasn't retreating, that much Sanda was certain of. No, he knew that Gaira was taking advantage of this situation in order to continue the hunt, to pursue the young girl. Regaining his stance, Sanda takes it upon himself to pursue Gaira through the mountain forests, knowing that the life of a human child and her family rested on his mighty shoulders. He would never forgive himself if he allowed his brother to murder and consume innocent humans within his domain.

Thus, it would appear that Sanda and Gaira were destined to wage war again. Unknown to either of the monstrous brothers, it wouldn't be the last. Fate cannot be deterred, nor can destiny be averted. A new age was dawning, and with it would come new perils.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoshi Island<strong>

They all watched on as Godzilla advanced towards the interior of the isle, knowing that if he wasn't stopped the lives of thousands of people could be in jeopardy. She had never faced such an overwhelming foe of such size and power before, a living force of nature whose terrible wrath could burn worlds. Despite this, Korra would not yield, not even to a Titan of destruction. She was determined to find a way to end Godzilla's reign of terror and destruction. There was only one choice she could undertake, one that was extremely dangerous. She would have to confront Godzilla directly.

"I need all of you to stay back. I'm going to try to communicate with him. If that doesn't work, I'm going to try to use force. At the very least I think I can lead him back to the ocean.", Korra said, glancing back at her allies.

"I hope you know what you're doing.", Emiko remarked, standing in front of her large group of Kyoshi Warriors.

"I don't. But we don't have much time, or many options to choose from. If I can help prevent lives from being lost, that's all that matters.", Korra stated, narrowing her arctic-blue eyes as she stared off in the direction that Godzilla had taken, tightly clenching her hands into fists as she readied herself for the inevitable altercation.

"Be careful, Korra.", Bolin said, his emerald eyes solely focused on his friend.

Turning around to face her best friend, Korra gives him her best smile before giving a nod of appreciation for his concern. Then, seconds later, she takes off running in the direction that Godzilla had taken, her sapphire irises glowing a brilliant white as she activated the Avatar State in order to form a sphere of all four elements around her body and take to the sky. Soaring off at blinding speed, it didn't take her long to locate Godzilla, who seemed to be intent on marching in a specific direction. Tail slamming against the earth, Godzilla was seemingly unaware of her approach... until Korra proceeded to get within his line of sight.

A rumbling growl of curiosity came from Godzilla's throat, his fiery ember-hued eyes watching the circular sphere of elemental energies as it flew past his left eye before hovering in the air just twenty-five meters above his head. The sphere began to descend, coming to a rest on a nearby hill. Intrigued by this unexpected arrival, Godzilla made his bold and undeterred approach. He came to a stop at the hillside, his attention focused on the circular sphere of elements that soon dissipated, revealing before him none other than Avatar Korra.

"Uh... Greetings! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar, which is the bridge to the physical and spiritual worlds. I don't know if you can understand me, but if you can I would like to, um... seek an audience with you in order to, uh... talk.", Korra spoke, trying her best to initiate contact with the nuclear saurian titan of destruction.

Silence. It seemed to last forever. However, a few seconds later, Godzilla lets out a low, rumbling growl and proceeds to exhale a stream of azure-white smoke from his nostrils. The cloud of noxious fumes engulfed Korra, causing her to have a short, violent fit of coughing as she gasped for air to breathe. Then, something truly incredible occurred, something that Avatar Korra would never have expected from the nuclear leviathan. It was then, at this particular moment, that Godzilla spoke to her.

"Begone, insignificant speck!", Godzilla thundered, his voice deep, regal, frightening, and powerful beyond comprehension.

"You can talk? You can understand me?", Korra gasped, still recovering from the vapors and currently dealing with the fact that the Titan could speak and fully understand her.

"Yes. Now, leave me alone!", Godzilla snarled, preparing to turn away and continue his journey only for the feminine Avatar to speak.

"Wait! I need to talk to you! It's important!", Korra shouted urgently, knowing that the fate of all the people of Kyoshi Island rested on her shoulders.

"What do you want, mortal?!", Godzilla demands, turning back and leaning his head down to glare menacingly at the multi-elemental wielding young woman.

"I... I would like to request that you leave this island immediately. They're innocent people here on this island. If you don't leave, you'll be unintentionally putting their lives in danger. So, I'm asking you to please leave before any harm is done.", Korra stated in plea, hoping that the daikaiju emperor would listen.

"You dare make demands to me? How amusing. I admire your bravery, little Avatar. Tell me, what do you intend to do if I refuse?", Godzilla inquired, his booming voice almost taking a tone of condescension.

"I... I don't want to fight you! B-But if I'm forced to fight, I will!", Korra responded, defiantly standing her ground against the massive saurian.

"You fight me?! I am Godzilla! I go where I want, leave when I please! I fear nothing in existence, and I take orders from none, regardless if they're mortal or immortal! I have existed long before your kind and the spirits crawled forth from this world! I am as ancient as the fires that burn in the eldest star! I take no pleasure from my actions, nor do I harbor any malice, not even for you! I am the Titan of destruction! I am Wrath... I am Fire... I am Death!", Godzilla's voice boomed louder than thunder, the very air trembling with every single word uttered from his toothy maw.

_SKREEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!_

Dropping down to one knee, Korra covers her ears as Godzilla's roar bellowed forth with the might of a volcanic eruption. By the time the roar ended, Korra noticed that Godzilla had continued marching on, seemingly intent on reaching his destination. It was then that she knew that with Godzilla unwilling to listen to reason, there was no other choice. Avatar Korra would be forced to fight. But is it a fight she could win?

* * *

><p><strong>The Mountain Forests Bordering the Sea<strong>

Jinora didn't know how long she had been running, nor did she have the faintest clue as to how far she was from the campsite. It was nearly impossible to find any clues that would lead her back to her family with the condensed fog masking the surroundings. Exhausted and slightly frustrated by her current predicament, Jinora releases a heavy sigh and plops down on the ground, her back resting against what appeared to be a large rocky hillside. She needed to rest, gather her thoughts, and find her way back to her family.

"That was close. I'm never running off to explore by myself again.", Jinora muttered to herself, her voice as low as a whisper.

It was when she leaned her head back to rest against the rocky surface of the hillside that she instantly noticed that it felt... warm. Turning her head to look at hillside, her eyes widened as her hands stroked the solid gray hide of what was actually a gigantic creature. Letting out a startled cry, Jinora leaped to her feet and slowly backed away, her brown irises gazing up at the resting form of a saurian titan.

The creature was resting flat on its stomach, using its two front limbs, each supporting four clawed digits, to rest its head on as it slept. Its long spiked tail ended with a fearsome spiked club rested behind it, awaiting to be used if the monstrous saurian were to enter a conflict. The four-legged quadruped saurian supported a large shell-like carapace which was adorned with thousands and thousands of jagged spikes; a single horn rested atop the beast's snout just above its nostrils; its mouth was full of teeth, the front teeth were akin to a carnivores while the back teeth were similar to those of a herbivore, with upper and lower canine teeth protruding past the upper and lower jaws like tusks; two golden eyes remained hidden beneath its lids; and a crown of curved spikes adorned the back of the behemoth's skull.

Jinora recognized the saurian from her novel, as it was the first of the Titans that she read about. This beast was Anguirus, the Forest God. Tenacious and fearless, Anguirus would battle any enemy that threatened him, regardless of how powerful they were. Omnivorous, the Forest God mostly enjoyed feasting upon mostly vegetation, venturing out into the sea to prey upon large sea creatures like squid or elephant koi. Despite knowing this, Jinora was still careful as to not awaken Anguirus from his slumber. She didn't know how the ankylosaur would react if she were to disturb him, and she didn't have any intentions of finding out!

Jinora began tip-toeing away, making sure to be extra silent in order to guarantee that Anguirus wouldn't awaken from his peaceful rest. However, just as it seemed she would make it out of the area, Jinora trips on a loose rock and crashes to the grassy earth. Unintentionally releasing a shout of pain as she a sharp rock made a gash across her cheek, Jinora's cry was enough to rouse Anguirus from his sleep. The eyes of the armored saurian opened, his head turning in the direction that Jinora's cry of pain originated.

Anguirus immediately located the young female airbender that lay sprawled out on the rocky grass-covered terrain, his golden-hued irises intently watching her in a mixture of curiosity and surprise. It's been many, many years since Anguirus encountered humans within his turf. It was very unexpected and equally intriguing to him. Rising up to his normal quadrupedal stance, the Forest God approached the fear-stricken and trembling form of Jinora, his toothy muzzle coming to a stop about ten feet where Jinora's form lay shaking and whimpering. He inhaled her scent through his nostrils, a scent that reminded him of the blossoming mountain flowers that he slept upon in the summer months.

"I-I didn't mean to disturb you. I-I'm lost. And I-I was just trying to find my family. P-Please... don't hurt me.", Jinora stutters out, sobbing lightly as tears fell from her eyes; tears caused by the fear she felt at the thought of never being able to see her family again and that of meeting her demise at the claws & teeth of the Forest God whom she disturbed.

"You have nothing to fear, child. At least not from me.", Anguirus' voice rumbles out in response, much to the sheer shock and utter awe of the young airbender.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I can bet that most you didn't see that coming, did ya? Godzilla is a monsters of few words, isn't he? There will plenty of unexpected surprises to come as our story continues. And we'll be getting some major daikaiju action as well!**

**By the way, I've taken the chance to assign my personal voice cast for the main daikaiju of this story. Please tell me what you think. And if you would like to inquire on why I've chosen said actor or actress to voice a particular kaiju, I'm more than willing to tell you. And be at mind that those kaiju listed aren't the only ones on Earth... or in this Universe. Don't be surprised if others appear in this story. ;)**

**Godzilla- Fred Tatasciore**

**Mothra- Jennifer Hale**

**Sanda- Gary Chalk**

**Gaira- David Kaye**

**Rodan- Hugo Weaving**

**Varan- Clancy Brown**

**King Caesar- Leonard Nimoy**

**Titanosaurus- Dee Bradley Baker**

**Battra- Ron Perlman**

**Anguirus- Keith David**

**Manda- Lance Henriksen**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Korra**

**The Age of Titans and Spirits**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Altercations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoshi Island<strong>

He could hear the people below screaming in terror, his fiery ember-hued eyes watching as they fled from him in fear. Some were unable to get out of his way before they were crushed to death under his clawed feet. It was a fate that not only befell them, but their sacred and much beloved homes. But it didn't matter to Godzilla, not in the very least. He did not care for the lives of mortals, especially not of humans. What did he care if they perished?

They were nothing. Less than nothing. An insignificant race of beings who abused the world and the gifts that this planet had given them. Their arrogance and pride would cost them dearly. For on this day they would understand the meaning of fear, they would feel the wrath of fire, and they would know of death!

Three rows of silver-hued, jagged dorsal spikes begin to crackle, flash, and glow azure-blue, signaling the coming release of atomic fire. Opening his toothy maw, Godzilla prepares to unleash his nuclear ray, the vast energies flaming out of the corners of his mouth as he directed it at the target area of the landscape. Seconds later, just before the blast could be unleashed, a massive bolt of earth, water, air, fire and lightning elemental energies strike Godzilla's right optic, causing him to unleash his stream of fiery azure energies towards the heavens.

Unharmed, yet still very much enraged by the surprise attack, Godzilla lets out an annoyed snarl as his fiery ember irises searched for the one who was foolish enough to encourage his wrath. It did not take him long to discover the identity of his attacker. Surrounded in a sphere of all four elements, her eyes glowing with a eerie white glow, Korra descended until she was only a few dozen feet away from the tip of Godzilla's muzzle and directly within his line of sight.

"This ends now! I won't let you endanger the lives of these people any longer!", Korra proclaimed with focused determination, not backing down from her massive saurian foe.

"Then you will join them... in death!", Godzilla bellowed, lunging forward with his jaws wide open, intent on crushing the female Avatar within his toothy maw.

SNAP!

It was only due to her incredible speed that Korra was able to dodge away from the massive, snapping jaws of Godzilla before she proceeded to go on the offensive. Torrents of fire, streams of lightning, cyclones of air, whips of water, and massive boulders of earth lash out at Godzilla simultaneously. If there is a spiritual essence, a soul that Godzilla possesses, they're beyond anything the abilities of Korra, this planet, or any force in the galaxy are capable of harming. With a thunderous roar of fury, Godzilla shrugs off her attacks and swats at the Avatar with his clawed hands. He misses her again and again, though just barely, as Korra continues to give it everything that she has in both body and spirit.

She's never fought so viciously in her life, giving everything she's got and then some in hopes that she would somehow be able to strike down this monstrous titan. Despite the power and sheer ferocity of her assaults, they all proved to be futile and nothing more than a mere annoyance to Godzilla. With a swipe of her fearsome claws, he rips open an entire hillside, unleashing a snarl of anger as he missed his target once again.

"Insignificant speck!", Godzilla thundered, lashing out with his long, powerful tail.

The massive tail lashed out again and again, smashing the surroundings as Godzilla attempted to crush the Avatar. Trees were uprooted, nearby hills were demolished, the entire landmass of the island itself quaked with each thunderous blow. Each time Korra had barely managed to avoid the titanic, pulverizing strikes of the Monster King's tail. She wouldn't be able to avoid his assaults forever, but she would do her best in order to assure that the people of Kyoshi were safe. She had to give them time, she had to make certain that Godzilla's wrath and full attention were solely focused on her.

THOOM!

THOOOM!

THOOOOOOM!

Deciding to go on the offensive, Korra lashes out with a flurry of lightning bursts and flaming boulders. The result, however, is the same with Godzilla becoming more infuriated by the second. Unbowed, Korra continued her assault on the monstrous titan, unaware that she was allowing herself to get too close. By the time she turned around it was too late to avoid the massive, scaly hand of Godzilla's that struck her with force equivalent to the amount of force a human being would use to swat an insect.

If not for the sphere of elemental energies that encircled and protected her form, the pulverizing blow might have shattered her spine and the majority of the bones in her body. She soars across the battlefield before finally coming to a devastating, crashing halt into a nearby mountainside. The impact of her descent leaves a crater in the earth. Korra lay still in the small crater, drifting in and out of consciousness before shaking her head slightly in order to remain awake. It was then she heard a voice, shouting her name, calling out to her.

A figure rushed over to her side, grasping her shoulders before lifting and holding her tenderly within strong arms. As her vision started to become clear, the identity of her protector was revealed to be Bolin. His face was a mask of fear and concern, but not for himself, for it was her that the earthbender was distressed over. He cared for her so much, loved her with every fiber of his being... he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, his greatest friend... his greatest love.

"Korra?! Korra, wake up! Please!", Bolin pleaded, taking his hand and caressing her face.

"Ugh... Bolin?", Korra groans, locking eyes with her best friend.

"Yeah, it's me.", Bolin confirmed with a gentle smile.

"No... you have to go. Leave... before you get hurt.", Korra protests, trying to push him away only for Bolin to tighten his hold on her.

"No, Korra. I'm not leaving you!", Bolin proclaimed, staring deeply her sapphire-hued orbs with a love and a passion that could rival the burning of the brightest stars.

Before Korra could argue against his unwillingness to leave, Godzilla made his presence known, his colossal shadow falling upon them. He did not attack, merely observing them for what seemed like an eternity. There was no thunderous roar, no savage snarl of malice, nor any growl of contempt. No, the sound that rumbled lowly from Godzilla's throat was one of great sorrow and anguish.

GRROOOOONGK...

Memories of the past, memories of _her_, surge forth within his tormented psyche. He could still remember her scent, a scent akin to the sweetest of flowers. He could still remember her touch, as gentle and comforting to him as the ocean breeze. It was then a soul-wrenching heartache instilled itself within him, causing his lips to curl back in a snarl and his eyes to close tightly shut. Opening his eyes, Godzilla stared down at Bolin & Korra before unleashing a low growl of fury. Turning away from the embracing couple, Godzilla slowly trudge back towards the cool waters of the ocean.

"He's... leaving.", Korra said, perplexed by Godzilla's sudden departure.

"Yeah, but... why?", Bolin asked, confusion and relief evident in his voice.

"I... I'm not sure.", Korra replied in answer, shifting her gaze from Bolin to Godzilla's retreating form.

It is then she noticed Godzilla's expression. It was one of deep sorrow, a pain and loneliness reflected in his fiery ember irises. She never expected to discern such an emotion from the vicious saurian. It's then that she began to speculate. What could have caused him to express such an emotion? Why didn't Godzilla kill her when he clearly had the chance?

Could it be that there was more to Godzilla than meets the eye?

"Korra? You okay?", Bolin asks, startling the Avatar from her contemplative thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from the fight.", Korra answered, a low groan of pain managing to escape from her threat.

"That was a close one, huh?", Bolin smiled, hugging her tightly for a second.

"I'll say. By the way... Thanks for coming to my rescue.", Korra replied, smiling up at him.

"Ah, don't mention it! It's what best friends are for, right?", Bolin said, blushing as he stared down at Korra.

"Yeah.", Korra chuckled, shyly averting her gaze from his own as she felt a heat enter her cheeks.

Their moment of happiness did not last once their eyes traversed the landscape, beholding the destruction wrought by Godzilla. The people of Kyoshi Island would need all the help they can get if their lives were to return to normal. There was a lot of work to be done, and there was yet to be a solution on how to end Godzilla's reign of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mountain Forests that Border the Sea<strong>

When you think you've seen, heard, or learned everything that there is to know, life surprises you and throws a mind-bending twist. More or less, that's exactly what happened to Jinora when she encounter the legendary Forest God: Anguirus. Never in a million years did she imagine the stories to be true, let alone that she would actually encounter one of the ancient beings who predated the spirits themselves. If that weren't enough of a shock to the system, she then discovered that Anguirus was capable of speech!

"You... You can talk? And you understand what I'm saying?", Jinora inquired, shocked at her recent discovery that Anguirus, the Forest God, could speak and comprehend everything she had spoken.

"Of course I can, child. Do you think I'm just some mindless beast?", Anguirus responded, staring down at the young girl.

"N-No. I'm just... surprised. That's all.", Jinora clarified, trying her best not to upset the massive, spiked creature from legends she read about in her novel.

"Indeed. Now, tell me, child... what are you doing here?", Anguirus questioned.

"I went exploring... and I kinda got lost. I've been trying to find my way back to the camp. That's where my family is.", Jinora explained, giving the quadruped saurian an abbreviated version of how she came to be in his presence.

"This forest is not safe. It borders the sea, the very waters that Gaira resides in. If he notices your presence, you and your entire family will be in grave danger.", Anguirus stated, knowing all too well of the Green Gargantua's hunger for human flesh.

As if on cue, the sound of monstrous footsteps caught the attention of both Jinora and Anguirus. Knocking over trees with relative ease, Gaira came to a stop as his eyes focused on the little human girl. She had managed to avoid his grasp, even garnering the protection of his human-loving brother Sanda. But now there's none who could save her, at least that's what he believed.

"Ah, so there's the little morsel. You've given me quite a chase, little one. Now that I've found you, I will satisfy my craving for human flesh.", Gaira growled, marching forward only to have a certain spiked saurian stand between himself and Jinora.

"No, you will not!", Anguirus bellowed with fierce determination.

"Move aside, Anguirus! She is of no concern of yours!", Gaira demanded, baring his fearsome teeth.

"If you want the child, you will have to take her from me!", Anguirus thundered, lowering his head and readying himself to charge like a bull komodo-rhino.

"With pleasure!", Gaira hissed, clenching his hands tightly into fists as he took a fighting stance.

"Run, child!", Anguirus shouted, rushing forward to engage Gaira, thus allowing Jinora the chance she needed to make her escape.

And that's exactly what Jinora did. She didn't look back, but she could hear Gaira and Anguirus bellowing at one another as their blows made contact. Claws slash against flesh, teeth sink in and taste blood, fists slam against scaly hide. The surroundings tremble violently as the Forest God and the Ocean Giant battle within the mountain forest, each determined to defeat the other. One wished to sate his hunger for blood and human flesh, the other wished to ensure the human girl's safety and drive away the savage being who invaded his domain. Which one would prevail: Anguirus, or Gaira?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I thought I'd update this story. I can't say when I'll get the next chapter out, but it'll be within time. In other words, I guess we'll have to wait and see. I would also like to state that it's been announced that one of my favorite comic series, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, will be ending with issue 25 in June. **

**It's been an awesome series, and it truly is sad to see it come to an end. Much props to the creative team of Chris Mowry, Matt Frank, Jeff Zornow, and others who've made it one of my favorite monthly titles for the past couple of years. That being said, at least I know the series is intent on going out with a high-note in the current Cryog/Trilopod Invasion, with the fate of the entire planet resting on the shoulders of Godzilla and his fellow daikaiju.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Rest assured, there will be more to come!**


End file.
